


Ghost of you

by hizzzies



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hizzie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hizzzies/pseuds/hizzzies
Summary: Somethings missing from Lizzie’s life, but what is it? Or more like who is it?





	1. Chapter 1

“Did you ever feel like something’s missing?” Josie whispers, only loud enough for Lizzie to hear. She turns her head to see Lizzie looking right back at her.

“Like Penelope?” 

“No, something more. It feels wrong like we’re missing someone who’s supposed to be with us.” 

Suddenly Lizzie sits up looking at Josie, she can tell that Lizzie wants to say something but looks unsure that she should. 

“I...I’ve been seeing someone around like school, not like psychically but it feels like someone is there. Looking after us, sometimes it’s here, other times in dads office. I didn’t want to bring it up because I knew that dad would probably make me take more sessions with Emma.” Lizzie says. 

“I have this necklace, I’m not sure where it came from but it seems important and I can feel power coming from it. It makes me feel safe.” Josie says pulling a necklace out from under her shirt, showing Lizzie.

“Why does it seem so familiar?” 

“I don’t know, at first I thought I was just missing Penelope, trying to replace her. But it’s something more. I’m telling you it’s someone.” 

“Why can’t we remember them?”

“I’m not sure, but we have to find them Lizzie.” 

“We can’t tell anyone, until we’re sure who it is.”

“Okay for now let’s sleep, we can start tomorrow”

.......  
The next more Lizzie and Josie woke up, thankfully their dad wasn’t at school so they could get away with looking around the school. The first place they looked was their dads office, they thought they found nothing until Lizzie found a note. On it said “Fort Valley, Ga. Find Landon.” 

“Josie..who do you think asked dad to find Landon?”

“Maybe his foster family?” 

“I doubt that, Landon doesn’t really talk to them.”

“Maybe we can ask him.”

“I’ll talk to him.”

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with him, is something else going on there?” Josie asks. 

“No, we’re friends only trust me.” Lizzie says laughing to herself. Her and Landon have grown closer but never in that way. 

“Okay okay.” 

......

“Okay, I’ve talked to Landon and he said all he remembers is waking up in a building. Luckily I got the address, should we go?” Lizzie says walking into their room. Whatever Josie was doing she stopped to get ready. They had to find this person and they’d do anything. 

“Thank god dad wasn’t at school today, could you imagine what he would say if he found out about this?”

“Oh I don’t even want to even imagine.” Josie says.

“Is this it?” Lizzie says pulling up to the building. 

Josie checks the photo on her found from google, nodding at Lizzie. 

“Yeah it is, let’s go.”

It’s takes them a while to find anything, but they enter a big room. Now nothing would be off about it but there was a black stain all over the floor. Like something had been spilled there but nothing was left behind. They walk to the middle of the floor, Lizzie bends down touching the stain. 

“What the hell is this?”

“I don’t know, we should leave this place is giving me bad vibes.” 

“Wait, we have to keep looking Josie.” 

They walk around for a little more, until they find something. A necklace.

“Hey Liz, have you seen this symbol before?”

The necklace had a simple m on it. 

“I’ve seen it somewhere, I think in the library.”

“Wait. M as in Mikaelson?” 

“I think so but how would that even get here? Most of the Mikaelsons haven’t been anywhere near here. Not after, you know, the deaths.”

“I don’t know but we should take it.”

“Okay come on, let’s go back to the school before dad gets back.”

......

When they get back to the school their dad has yet to arrive. They decided to sleep before he gets back.  
It’s hard to Lizzie to sleep, she feels uneasy and now she knows this person is missing. They were important she knows that. But how important? Were they dating? Friends? Or enemies? She turns to her side realizing Josie is fast asleep. 

She couldn’t handle just sitting there any longer, she gets up slips on a hoodie and her shoes. Sneaking out of the room making sure not to get caught. Lizzie often does this, usually she’ll go to the kitchen to get strawberries or some other snack she likes. 

This time is different. It’s like something is pulling her somewhere else. She decides not to fight it, to let it happen. Not be in control for once. The weird thing is she ends up in front of a door. As she reaches for the handle, it’s locked but with a spell. 

She hears noises from down the hall, so she quickly siphons the spell and slips into the room. It’s empty for the most part. But not fully. Like whoever lived here, just got up and left. She looks around the room for a while, under the bed, in the closet. 

Until she finds a photo, it’s of the Mikaelson family.   
But there’s a girl, this confuses Lizzie. She had never heard of any of the Mikaelson’s being a redhaired girl. They obviously were close judging by the photo. And the girl looked familiar. Maybe she had been to the school? 

Lizzie would have definitely remembered this girl. Unless....she was erased from her memory. What if that’s what happened? What if this is who they’re missing? She grabs the photo and basically runs back to her room, waking Josie and telling her. Little did they know just outside of town Hope Mikaelson reappeared.


	2. two

The old mill is where Lizzie spent most of her time now. She always felt something missing, it’s like she was trying to find it. After finding that picture of the redheaded girl with the Mikaelsons, she’s been trying to contact one of them. The only thing is no one she knows would have their number. To be fair she only really talked to Mg, Landon, Josie and her dad. And Pedro of course, he always was there when Lizzie needed to “talk”. She’s been out in the old mill for almost the whole day. 

It just started to get dark out, no one has come looking for her but how can she be shocked at that. It’s what she expected. After feeling like something was missing Lizzie started to basically only focus on that. And well Josie knew it’d be best to just let her. 

It’s quiet out here, that’s why Lizzie likes it. She can focus, completely. Or at least it was quiet, there’s something in the woods. 

(switch to lizzie pov) 

I hear leaves being stepped on not far from me, usually I would ignore it, think it would be an animal or something. But this time I didn’t, it’s like something pull me to the sound. I only take a couple of steps before I see her. The girl from the picture. She looks fine, almost like she hasn’t been missing at all. But she doesn’t seem fine. Her face is wet with tears. 

“Lizzie?” The redheaded girl says, almost running towards me, I can hardly breathe, did I really find her? 

“I-, you’ve been gone. How are you here? I don’t understand.” I say not believing she’s even here, it doesn’t feel real. 

“I jumped into malivore, months ago. And I didn’t stop him, I only made him mad. Every time I would use magic something was trying to pull me out. So I finally let it. I don’t understand, how to remember me?”

“I don’t, not fully. I’ve been feeling off recently, more than usually at least. So I was going around the school and I found this room. I’m guessing it was yours because I found a picture of you and the Mikaelsons.”

“Oh. So you don’t remember, not even my name?”

“I’m sorry.” I say, I can tell she’s upset. 

I dont know how to comfort her, so I just do what Josie always does to help me. I hug her, she almost immediately hugs back. It’s like she needs it. After a while I pull away, but I still grab her hand, she looks up. And I realize how pretty this girl is, but that’s not important right now. 

“Come on.” I say pulling her towards the school. 

After a couple of minutes we finally reach my room, thankfully Josie isn’t here. I can tell the girl doesn’t know what to do. She just looks around my room. 

“Um, do you want to shower? I can grab some clothes that might fit you. You look like you could use a good bath and relax....Oh god I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to sound like that.” I ramble out. 

I’m embarrassed, at least until I hear her laugh. 

“Liz, it’s okay.” 

“Liz huh? Was that your nickname for me?”

“Not really, when I was here we weren’t close. At least not for a long time.” The girl mumbles. I look up at her confused. 

“What? Why?”

“I closed myself off after my parents died. I didn’t talk to anyone for weeks. And when I finally tried to be your friend. You hated me. And I never knew why, at least until Josie told us she made up a rumor that I said you were witch bipolar. I need you to know I would never say that.” 

“Josie did that? Why would she ever do something like that? To both of us.” I can feel the tears in my eyes but I refuse to let them fall. 

“She liked me, and she said that you made a remark about her being obsessed with me. I think she was afraid you would try and date me. She even said you always win when it comes to someone she likes.” 

“I would never purposely hurt Josie.” 

“ I know, you would risk anything to protect her.” 

After that we just stood in silence, until I found her some clothes and a towel. I pointed to the bathroom that Josie and I shared. As she was in the shower I just laid on my bed trying to process what she just told me

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii this was ib an edit I made on Instagram   
@lizziesfilms, feel free to leave tips.   
Title from a song.


End file.
